Valentines Day
by Squall Leonhart1
Summary: Pure Buffy/Willow fluff. A snippet on Buffy and Willow's first Valentines Day together as a couple. R&R, and tell me what you think!


Valentines Day

Valentines Day

**By Squall Leonhart ([mcmacladdie@yahoo.com][1])**

** **

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em.Joss does.I can only hope to have cable again by the time season 6 starts :)

FEEDBACK: Yes, please!

DISTRIBUTION: Ask, and ye shall receive.

SPOILERS: Anything up to "The Gift" is fair game, so consider yourself warned :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you can't handle a Slayer and a Wiccan in love, I suggest you hit the back button on your browser right about now :)I figured that since my big Buffy/Willow fic is on hold for now until I can find the inspiration to write some more for it, that I should try something a little smaller.Just pretend that Buffy and Willow are already together at the time this takes place, say… sometime after "The Gift".Just pretend that Buffy came back to life, confessed her feelings to Willow, and they're together.

**********

"So… what did you get her?"

"None of your business.Now get your head out of the bag!"

Buffy walked over to the counter that the bag in question was sitting on and shooed her sister Dawn away from it."Why can't I see it?" Dawn said, giving a slight pout.

"Because you'd go blabbing to Willow."

Dawn stared at her sister with an offended look on her face."I would not!"

"Oh, really?" Buffy said."What about her birthday a couple of months ago?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that she was in the bathroom at the time?" Dawn said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Buffy just grinned at her sister."I'm still not telling you what I got her."

"Crap!"

**********

"So… do you think she'll like it?"

"Willow, don't worry," Tara said.Willow was showing Tara the gift she had bought for Buffy for Valentines Day, wanting to get someone's opinion on it.

Willow turned to the brunette sitting beside Tara on the bed."What do you think, Amy?"

The recently de-ratted Amy looked the gift over, scratched her chin, and said "Willow, Buffy would love anything from you.She's so in love with you that when you two are in the same room, I can just feel some cavities developing in my teeth."

Tara gave a light elbow to her companion, and Willow smiled at her two fellow Wiccans."Thanks you guys," she said, giving the two women a big hug.She gathered up all her things, and, waving at the two, turned around and left their dorm room.

Amy turned to Tara and said, "You sure you're all right, hon?I know how you felt about Willow…"

Tara just gently took Amy's hand in her own, and said, "I'm all right.It was a kinda hard at first, but I can't really say I didn't see it coming.The way those two looked at each other before Buffy died should have clued me in.But when Buffy came back and told Willow how she felt, I knew that it would be best for me to just stand back and let it be."She turned to Amy, and gave her a shy smile."Besides… I have you now."

Amy smiled back at Tara, and kissed her gently."Yeah.And you're stuck with me for good."

**********

Buffy stood nervously in front of the door to the dorm room that she had once shared with Willow._What if she doesn't like it? _the Slayer thought to herself._I'm going to look like a complete ass if anything goes wrong.I can just imagine it now… _

_ _

Before she had the chance to continue the thought, however, the door in front of her opened, and Willow greeted her."Buffy, come in," Willow said, stepping aside to let her in."So, umm…" the redhead said nervously, "How are you?"

Buffy shifted her weight from foot to foot, and said, "I can't complain, I guess.What about you?"

"Well, I'm pretty good, I guess.I mean, considering all the classes we have to get through, and all the Hellmouthy type of things that are always going on, and my magic is coming along really good…" Willow's babble was silenced when Buffy grabbed the Wiccan and kissed her.

"You know, you're cute when you babble," Buffy said, grinning.

Willow blushed a little, and returned the Slayer's grin."Well… I kinda like the way you stop me from babbling," she said, her face growing a little redder.

Buffy just smiled, and brought the bag she had brought with her from behind her back."Happy Valentines Day, Wills," she said, handing the redheaded Wiccan the bag.

Willow looked from Buffy to the bag, then back to Buffy.Buffy handed Willow the bag, and she pulled out all the tissue paper that was inside.In the bag was a small picture frame, with several small pictures of the two women from one of those cheap photo booths that they had visited at the mall."The pictures from our first date," Willow said quietly.She looked up at Buffy, and said, "Buffy… I don't know what to say…"

Buffy cast her eyes towards the ground, digging one of her toes into the carpet."I know it's not much," she began, "but I just thought that it would be nice, you know… so you'd have something to look at when you're not feeling so good, and if I can't be there to cheer you up."

Willow put one of her hands under Buffy's chin, and lifted her face so that she was looking the Wiccan right in the eyes."I love it," she said."Almost as much as I love you."To prove her point, she kissed Buffy gently, but with passion, trying to convey her feelings to the Slayer.

When the kiss broke, Buffy managed to choke out, "After that, I think I need to sit down for a minute."

Willow guided her over to the bed, and Buffy sat down on the edge.Putting a hand on the Slayer's shoulder, she said, "Wait here while I go get you your Valentines Day present."

Buffy sat on the bed, staring after Willow as she disappeared into the washroom.Normally, the Slayer didn't get giddy over a present like some people usually do, but since this was hers and Willow's first Valentines Day together as a couple, she found herself staring excitedly at the door to the washroom._I wonder what it is? _she thought to herself.After a few minutes, Buffy was ready to break down the door and go in the washroom after Willow, when the red head's voice came from behind the door."All right," she said, "close your eyes… and no peeking!"

Buffy, hardly able to contain her excitement at this point, reluctantly did as she was told.She heard the door to the washroom open, and heard Willow's feet walking across the floor towards her.When she stopped walking, Buffy had to use all her willpower to not peek."Can I open my eyes now?" the Slayer asked, fighting the urge to do so anyways.

"Yup.You can open your eyes now."Buffy almost heaved a sigh of relief when she heard Willow's words, but whatever breath she had was taken away by the sight in front of her.Willow was standing there wearing a black negligee, with thin straps holding it on at her shoulders, and a neckline that plunged a little, revealing just the right amount of cleavage.The Slayer tried to form words, but she was so captivated by the sight before her that nothing would come out.Willow smiled, did a small twirl, and said, "See anything you like?"

Snapping back to reality at the sound of the redhead's voice, Buffy finally managed to choke out a sentence."God, Wills, you look so beautiful," she barely managed in a shaky voice.

Willow blushed lightly again, and said, "I'm glad you approve."She walked over to Buffy, and straddled her lap, wrapping her arms around the Slayer's neck."Buffy," she began, "I love you more than anything.And I want to show you just how much I love you… several time, if I need to."She then leaned forward and kissed Buffy with as much passion as she could muster.

Buffy's last coherent thought as Willow kissed her was, _Oh, yeah.Valentines Day is officially my favorite holiday._

**The End!**

   [1]: mailto:mcmacladdie@yahoo.com



End file.
